juego de serpientes
by saralit
Summary: no importa como se conocieron ni el lugar, solo lo mucho que tienen en comun y un juego de serpientes. Stein quiere recuperarla y Tsunade siente celos.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es mi primer fic crossover espero que les guste no se si sea lo mío aun así lo hago.

Soul eater ni naruto me pertenecen.

Era una oscura y fría noche, llovía muy fuerte y entre el ruido de los truenos se mezclaba el agudo sonido de asos extremadamente veloces era tanta la velocidad de aquel joven que cada vez que saltaba de un árbol a otro dejaba un rastro de hojas en el camino. Iba decidido a llegar a su destino, no quería enfadar a su lord en lo absoluto, sabia que había tardado mucho, mas de repente se aro en seco en el suelo diviso una figura con roas negras que estaba con la cara pegada al suelo y no se movía. Dudo un oco en acercarse a la extraña figura, no sabia de donde era, o que era, si era peligroso o no acercarse. Al final decidió seguir con su camino sin embargo cuando estuvo cerca de aquella silueta, pensó que debía haber muerto o algo así, iba a asar de largo, mas entonces se detuvo y observo fijamente el brazo descubierto de aquel cuerpo que parecia no tener vida, ese tatuaje llamo mucho su atención y se acerco a examinar el cuero le dio una media vuelta dejándolo boca arriba y su sorpresa fue descubrir que era una mujer, era rubia de piel clara, muy rara, jamás había visto su rostro en, tenia sangre en su abdomen y sin embargo no era un cadáver, su respiración era débil y arecia estar desmayada, aquel joven sintió piedad e interés así que la recogió y la coloco sobre su espalda de manera que pudiera llevarla y seguir su marcha.

Después de largo camino al fin llego a su extraño refugio, el joven escurría agua y estaba muy cansado no había sido fácil cargar con ella y cuidar de que el bolso que llevaba no se mojara, tomo una buena cantidad de aire y se dispuso a encarar a su lord que de seguro estaría enojado, aso a un corredor, mas su lord no estaba ahí dio media vuelta en dirección a la entrada en donde había dejado a la mujer, y fue entonces que una voz tras de el lo detuvo:

Al fin llegas, tienes idea de cuanto has tardado te mande a buscar pergaminos no a perder el tiempo espero que no los hallas mojado

No lord no se han mojado, los he protegido por todo el camino.

Mas te vale, ahora dime porque has tardado tanto tiempo en volver

Hubieron algunas complicaciones sin embargo nadie se dio cuenta yo… titubeo, la encontré en el camino y decidí ayudarla no fui capaz de dejarla ahí

De que hablas, a que te refieres con ayudarla que has hecho dime

Lo siento lord por favor perdóneme y sígame

Lo sientes…

Aquel joven guio a su lord hacia la entrada y le séalo a la mujer, ella estaba recostada y solo se divisaba su rubia cabellera.

Lord Orochimaru a ella me refiero

Porque has traído este cadáver que has hecho le dijo Orochimaru muy histérico

Ese cabello rubio hizo que en la mente de Orochimaru ese "cadáver" solo perteneciera a una persona y temió que fuera ella, no se imaginaba como había podido asar y peor aun no quería acercarse y ver que era ella Tsunade, miles de pensamientos asaron por su mente, sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar mas en ese momento Kabuto lo saco de sus pensamientos.

No es un cadáver, ella vive.

Como ha asado que le hiciste

Nada lord la encontré en el camino

Tráela quiero examinarla

Como ordene lord

Kabuto la tomo en sus brazos y la recostó frente a Orochimaru de esta manera el comprobaría que no estaba muerta Orochimaru por su arte la observo y sintió un gran alivio no era Tsunade aunque el tampoco sabia quien era esa misteriosa mujer, efectivamente estaba viva y como no era Tsunade entonces no le interesaba en lo absoluto dicha mujer, el no la ayudara sin embargo si no lo hacia Kabuto odia sospechar de el verdadero motivo por el que le interesaba y el no permitiría que eso asara; no quería a Kabuto haciendo preguntas raras sobre Tsunade y el. No tenia opción le ayudaría sin embargo esa mujer no le inspiraba confianza alguna, sus roas no le decían nada de su procedencia y ese tatuaje de su brazo le arecia algo fascinante y raro.

Kabuto, esta muy débil, tiene fiebre y no se cuanto tiempo lleva desmayada no es mi problema

Lord… dijo Kabuto interrumpiéndolo

Déjame terminar y cállate no es mi problema sin embargo la ayudare mas no sabemos su origen y puede ser peligrosa así que pon atención y has lo que te diga

Esta bien lord

Cárgala y llévala a mi recamara recuéstala en mi cama y consigue algo pues la ataras cúbrela bien y déjala ahí yo me hare cargo de ella por esta noche en la mañana lo harás tu cuida bien de que no la lastime la cuerda o soga y déjame los pergaminos en la mesa que esta en el cuarto de al lado eso es todo

Atarla! Lord puede que sea peligrosa sin embargo al desertar estará muy débil no será capaz de hacernos daño

Lo se puede que despierte débil mas no sabemos como vaya a reaccionar y es por eso mejor atarla además no cuestiones lo que te digo solo hazlo

Si lord enseguida

Kabuto tomo a la mujer en sus brazos y la llevo hasta la habitación de Orochimaru la recostó en la cama y la miro se fue a traer la soga y la ato fuertemente procurando que la soga no fuera a hacerle daño y que esta no pudiera zafarse le tiro un ar de sabanas encima y luego la cubrió bien al terminar salió de la habitación y la dejo sola en la oscuridad; luego dejo los pergaminos donde le había dicho su lord

Luego Kabuto dio aviso a su lord de que ya había terminado de hacer lo que le había dicho y se retiro a su habitación estaba muy cansado y al llegar no se desvistió ni nada solo se lanzo a la cama esperando no enfermarse al igual que la extraña mujer

Al oco tiempo Orochimaru se dirigió a su habitación y vio a la mujer rotundamente dormida no representaba una gran amenaza en ese estado mas no debían darse el lujo de subestimarla, al salir de la habitación se dirigió a la recamara de al lado que también era suya y encendió varias velas en torno de la habitación abrió uno de los pergaminos y comenzó a leer tranquilamente intentando aliviar el estrés que le provocaba esa situación, había estado a un escaso error de revelarle a Kabuto algo que no quería

Después de un rato leyendo la mente de Orochimaru aun no se disipaba seguía pensando en "ella" y en la mujer que susto le había dado le intrigaba sin embargo saber quien era dicha mujer, de donde provenía, que hacia por esos rumbos.

Las dudas lo invadieron se levanto de la silla y se dirigió a su habitación estando ahí observo mas detenidamente a la mujer era a decir verdad muy interesante desde sus raras vestimentas hasta la forma en la que se había arreglado el cabello y sobretodo ese tatuaje tan peculiar en su brazo le llamaba mucho la atención.

La misterios mujer tenia una fuerte fiebre y Orochimaru se dispuso a ayudarla entre mas raido ella se curara menos tiempo estaría allí, el aplico algunos de sus conocimientos básicos ara bajar la fiebre, después de un rato había sido una faena cansada lidiar con esa fiebre que no quería ceder en lo absoluto sin embargo logro que esta bajara mas no que se le quitara por completo.

Luego de mucho esfuerzo se retiro a seguir leyendo los pergaminos ero estaba tan cansado que no distinguía bien las letras y no odia leerlos al final cuando estaba muy pronto el amanecer se quedo profundamente dormido con su cabeza recostada en la silla.

Ya era de mañana cuando Kabuto se levanto se iba rumbo a darse un baño, tendría que encargarse de la mujer ese día por lo que se había levantado mas temprano el lord no lo había llamado aun ero el iría. Se desvistió, tomo una basta de baño y se dirigía a su destino un relajante baño ara aliviar el estrés, soltó su cabello y fue en ese momento cuando oyó gritos provenientes de la habitación de Orochimaru al arecer la mujer había desertado.

En la habitación la mujer se había desertado, por lo tanto se dio cuenta de su situación y sintió un oco de terror al sentirse atada, la fiebre era muy alta y aunque Orochimaru había bajado la mayor arte de ella, esta aun le afectaba al grado de que había nublado su visión, se sentía muy débil y no sabia donde estaba y encima era como si estuviera muy enferma o al menos así se sentía, toda aquella desesperación la llevo a una única conclusión de seguro había sido capturada por Franke Stein, ese ser que le causaba temor y absoluta fascinación, se desespero al no odre zafarse esa situación no era buena ara ella así que comenzó a gritar:

Suéltame Stein! Déjame ir!

Grito muy fuerte y repetidamente Kabuto ya iba en camino y Orochimaru estaba dormido aun. Era mucha la risa de Kabuto que no se acordó de cómo iba vestido y en solo bata llego hasta la habitación. Al fin llego y se acerco a la mujer cuando esta lo observo grito muy fuerte:

Lo sabia! Eras tu Stein suéltame, déjame ir desgraciado

Kabuto estaba muy confundido porque ella le llamaba Stein y estaba tan molesta

No soy Stein cálmate por favor

No me engañas se que eres tu maniaco

Solo había confusión, ella creí que Kabuto era Stein en su nublada visión su cabello y anteojos eran iguales y la bata de baño arecia ser la bata de medico de Stein, ero Kabuto no tenia ni idea de que asaba entonces llego Orochimaru quien ya se había desertado debido a los gritos y dijo:

O: Que es este escandalo

M: Es Spirit no lo ceo diablos con quien estas Stein

K: Oye ya te dije que no soy Stein

M: suéltame Stein suéltame

K: por favor cálmate

M: calmarme libérame Stein

Orochimaru se harto de ese escandalo y se abalanzo a la mujer la agito muy fuertemente y le grito:

O: cállate, me tienes harto no se quien diablos sean Stein y Spirit ero no somos nosotros

La mujer cerro fuertemente los ojos y al arecer Orochimaru le había despejado la vista y al abrir sus ojos pudo comprobar que ellos no eran Stein ni Spirit, sin embargo ahora estaba mas confundida, no sabia quienes eran ellos o que hacia ella ahí, se sentía extraña y enferma, en ese momento en su mente asaron miles de pensamientos ero ninguno explica que hacia allí o quienes eran ellos todo era muy raro.

Orochimaru se tranquilizo estaba extrañado de que la mujer se hubiera quedado en silencio y además se sentía muy cansado tenia tantas dudas sobre es mujer quien era y de donde venia y porque tenia ese tatuaje lo único hasta el momento que le había quedado claro era que esa mujer odia ser muy peligrosa en sus condiciones físicas normales.

Kabuto estaba entre desconcertado y reocupado esa mujer lo estaba confundiendo con alguien mas y el lord de seguro estaba muy molesto, tal vez había sido mala idea ayudar a la mujer sin embargo no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Hubo largo silencio todos estaban ensimismados, ero este fue interrumpido por la mujer que débilmente pregunto:

M: que me assa

Orochimaru y Kabuto reaccionaron y trataron hablar con ella. Luego de un rato la mujer entendió un poco de su situación. Ellos al fin lograron saber un poco de ella su nombre era Medusa y vivía en Dead City aunque ellos jamás habían oído hablar de ese lugar no les parecia raro pues ella tampoco parecia ser algo o alguien que habían visto antes. Al fin la desataron y prosiguieron con la faena de aliviarla ara que estuviera bien.

Bueno este es primer capi espero que les guste y por favor se les agradecería si dejaran reviews ara animarme a continuar con este fic los quiero gracias por haberlo leído

Att. Saralit

Disculpen si no entienden algunas palabras es xq no me sirve la letra "p" lo siento n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno continuación del cap anterior espero que le guste mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar.

Ella se había recuperado ya no estaba enferma su fiebre había sido una larga faena para Kabuto y Orochimaru pero bueno ella estaba bien al fin.

Ella no era tan mala incluso no la consideraban peligrosa porque al hablar con ella entendieron que solo era de otro lugar, uno que ellos no conocían; incluso se acostumbraron a tenerla ahí pero no era conveniente que ella se quedara mucho tiempo ellos tenían sus planes y en ningún momento ella estaba dentro de ellos.

O: Kabuto ve a traer esto- dijo Orochimaru entregándole una hoja que contenía información sobre algunas cosas que el necesitaba.

K: si lord enseguida.

O: no tardes demasiado.

K: no lo hare

Kabuto salió de aquel lugar tenia que apresurarse esperaba no enfadar a su lord era lo que menos le gustaba

M: oye Orochimaru donde está Kabuto para que me haga el desayuno

O: el salió hazlo tu misma

K: deberías ser mas caballeroso

O: claro Medusa sabes algo me agradas pero no lo suficiente como para hacerte el desayuno

M: esta bien esperare a Kabuto

O: oye Medusa te puedo preguntar algo?

M: claro que quieres saber

O: porque tienes ese tatuaje en tu brazo?

M: pues veras no se los había dicho antes pero yo soy una bruja la bruja de las serpientes

O: jajajaja asi que eres una bruja

M: no te burles podría matarte si asi lo quisiera

O: no te pongas ruda yo no soy ningún sencillo

M: me alegro no me gusta matar a inútiles

O: con que quieres matarme

M: no me subestimes

O: ni tu a mi

M: bueno como decía esta serpiente se activa con mi magia

O: magia que es eso acaso son tus jutsus

M: jutsus no se que sea eso pero no todas son brujas y menos de mi nivel

O: Claro porque no lo pruebas

M: puedo hacerlo pero no tengo ganas

O: claro

M: no te burles

O: no me estoy burlando, sabes a mi también me encantan las serpientes

M: enserio?

O: si me encantan

M: parece que tenemos algo en común

O: claro oye quisiera saber porque te persegian

M: bueno eso es una larga historia

O: tengo mucho tiempo para oírla

M: esta bien digamos que de donde yo vengo yo no soy una persona buena soy mala una enemiga por esa razón me seguían solo porque yo quería modificar el mundo despertando al kishin nadie lo entendía sin embargo sabia que había alguien que tal vez podía entenderlo pase por muchas cosas tuve que hacerme pasar por una enfermera amable para realizar mis experimentos intente convencer a alguien de unirse a mi pero no acepto y termino partiéndome a la mitad pero no mori sobrevivi y hui por eso creo que estoy aquí

O: con que cambiar el mundo a mi no me parece que eso te haga una chica mala

M: si díselos a ellos (saco una fotografía donde estaban Soul Maka Stein y Spirit)

O: ellos son los que te persigen

M: no solo este hombre dijo señalando a Stein

O: entiendo asi que ese es el tipo

M: si y dime que hay de ti porque te ocultas aquí

O: pues veras yo quisiera conocer y aprender a utilizar todos los jutsus descubrir nuevos incluso pero una vida no es suficiente por lo que busco la inmortalidad para poder aprenderlos todos sin discriminar ninguno sin embargo hay unos que son prohibidos y pues el hecho de buscar la inmortalidad me hacen un enemigo público

M: eso es ridículo no eres un tipo malo por eso es profundo lo que quieres hacer con tu vida

O: lo se pero nadie aquí lo entienden y me tienen como un villano

M: comprendo tu dolor me suele pasar

O: si es odioso que crean que soy malo solo por ser diferente y tener grandes ideales

M: si eso es lo peor lo mismo me pasa

O: sabes creo que tenemos mucho en común o almenos mas de lo que creemos

M: creo que tienes razón

O: si me agradas

M:igual tu

Asi siguieron durante toda la mañana el tiempo pareció correr más lento se iban dando cuenta que aunque era de mundos diferentes era muy similares en realidad ambos tenían mucho en común mas de lo que pensaban. Había nacido una linda amistad de toda aquella charla después de todo no había sido tan malo ayudar a esa mujer que parecía entenderlo. Para ella era genial encontrar a alguien que no la juzgara por su forma de pensar. Amistad eso era pero había mucha probabilidad de que surgiera algo mas.

Bueno esta es la continuación espero que les halla gustado en el próximo capi tal vez pasen cosas interesantes entre los dos situaciones comprometedoras y bueno Kabuto ira descubriendo los sentimientos de Medusa y Orochimaru

Perdón de nuevo por tardar tanto en actualizar intentare hacerlo mas pronto


End file.
